septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Main page icons featured in panels
Notice: Certain talks are relocated from recipients' Talk pages; you will have to check their Talk pages to see the actual conversation editing history prior to March 2016. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:07, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Reasons of reverting edits As for the character icons, I have reverted to the old ones like I've explained on my edit summary, but in case you miss it: The previous set has it's cohesiveness the replacement is sorely lacking, not to mention the replacement images are mostly fan colored which is sort of rude to the original illustrator. Other than the images for Marcellus Pye and Lucy Gringe, the set "almost" looks like it's specifically manipulated for the purpose (I said "almost" because I don't think it actually is for I've checked the uploading history and they seemed to be initially used on character articles but got gradually replaced, so the main page is a place to repurpose those images) Hope that makes sense. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:45, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, Sorry about the colour edits but is there a possibility of maybe having two sections to the characters section. One for the new series and one for the old maybe. (I will leave the idea with you). Also well done on fixing that annoying Gallery glitch which made the pictures wonky in their sockets. :ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 08:10, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey there! Sorry for the late reply! I think it's a wonderful idea of having two sections! Do you think doing it like how I did with the book section with tabber's would be alright? The only reason I didn't add it was because to my understanding, no character pages from the spin-off has been created yet (tbh, even a lot of the characters from the main series are missing); but if you feel like it's time and you have images that are suitable (doesn't necessarily have to fit with the main set, but at least look like a "set" on its own), then feel free to go for it I guess! =D ::And yeah... I'm afraid I didn't really "fix" anything; I have no idea why Wikia's builtin gallery code is not displaying properly, so I ended up just not using it in order to show the full images. ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:57, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Background of main page character icons Hey Sammm* I have also uploaded a recolored Lucy Gringe and Septimus Heap Icons which blend in with the new content area background (plus I never like the parchment texture used in the Icons - It looked faked). I can also quite easily recolor the rest of the locations and character Icons to match the new content area background. Let me know what you think of my new changes which I can easily reverse if you dislike them. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 18:29, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :Again, this is just my personal opinion, unfortunately, I actually don't prefer them to be blend in. I don't know, it's a bit hard to explain, but I feel that the old ones stand out more as "a button to be clicked", if that makes any sense. But I do have to say, perhaps a reason the old one doesn't look as good quality is because of the .jpg issue. But yeah, I'm really the type of person who isn't too fond of altering other's work... right now, I don't think the old ones are that bad enough of needing alteration. :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:10, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::The icons they actually originally come from the Septimus Heap's German website http://www.septimus-heap.de/extras/downloads/figurenkarten.html. They weren't designed by a Wikian and I have recently been experimenting to create more new Icons which work with the wikis theme. I think that you might be right that we need some contrast to make the Icons pop out. So I will see if upgrading to png improves the quality of the Icons. The location Icon look a bit rubbish though with their gradient effect above the original texture. ::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 19:30, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Thank you for sharing the source of the icons! I knew it wasn't made by a Wikian when I saw different people uploading images that looks like from the same set, but I always just assumed it was from the English official blog... you never know, some images are buried there and aren't easy to find. I actually don't think the icons particularly work the German site lmao. I mean yeah, they pop out even more being placed on a dark background, but the light edges of each image also stood out more and made it looks messy. It in fact makes me feel that they also took the image from somewhere else and didn't do a good job cleaning it lol. Anyways, good luck with what you are working on! =D :::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:43, September 25, 2015 (UTC) New try Sammm I have finally worked out how to duplicate the Character icons on the Front page. I have added a few on to show that it works. Ignore the Lucy Gringe one which I will redo but the Bill Fox and Alice TodHunter moon Icons have been made using the new method. Next task - how to duplicate the location icons.... Chrestomanci (Talk) 19:20, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :Hey there! Again, this is just an idea and I won't know if it's actually pleasing to the eye until it's tested out, but because there's just so many relatively important characters, I actually thought we could treat it as how it's done to the books section, to have separation for the main series and the spin-off; the one you did for Foxy is quite nice, but I think for characters from the spin-off, for now we can just use the official images User:Bloody18 has uploaded a while back, and worry about tweaking them later if not liking the style. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:29, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I already had that idea a while ago but since there were no TodHunter Moon pages at the time. It seemed a bad idea to advertise the fact but since Bloody18 has done such brilliant work in fixing that I think that it is a great idea. If you look in images you can see my old attempts for icons for these characters which look pretty bad I must admit. Chrestomanci (Talk) 21:33, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Location icons Hi Sammm I have made a new locations panel for the Homepage on this page here: 'Septimus Heap Wiki/Homepage Sandbox. The icons are either Mark Zug's work, from other Septimus Heap covers or images of the locations which Angie Sage has said inspired the locations in the book or is the location in real life. Let me know what you think of it Chrestomanci (Talk) 21:41, February 17, 2016 (UTC)